Aslerder
Aslerder - smok cienia z lekką domieszką krwi smoka ognia. Liczy sobie aktualnie ponad 1000 lat. thumb|320pxWygląd: Wzrostem nie różni się praktycznie niczym od pozostałych smoków. Ot rosły i dobrze zbudowany samiec. W przeciwieństwie do wielu weteranów wojennych na jego łuskach nie ma pęknięć, rys ani blizn. Ładny jak pupa niemowlaka. Te 1000 lat życia bardziej zadrasnęły się na jego psychice niż na ciele. Z daleka jak i w nocy każdy stwierdzi: czarny smok. Jego łeb jest długi o profilu nieco szczupakowatym. Od oczu w dół szczęki łuski posiadają czerwone paski, które wyglądają jakby była tam szrama po walce. Na dole gdzie spływa, czyli u spodu dolnej szczęki łuski są krwisto czerwone. Same oczy smoka nie są zbyt ogromne. Te jednak czerwone świderki widzą dokładnie każdy ruch ewentualnego wroga. Głowa kończy się dwoma rogami po każdej stronie. Zwykłe nieco powyginane rogi. Na szyi posiada czarne wyrostki połączone czerwoną błoną. Szyja jest dość długa, na pewno nieco dłuższa niż u przeciętnego smoka. Grzebień kończy się na kłębie. Grzebień po prostu znika w skórze. Dalej zaczyna się tułów smoka, który nie jest wcale taki długi. Posiada dość rozbudowaną klatkę piersiową chociaż mięśnie są szczelnie zakryte łuskami. Jego skrzydła zaczynają się nieco daje na tułowiu, ale wcześniej ciało i fragment ramienia skrzydła są połączone czerwoną błoną. To samo znajduje się na spodzie skrzydeł. Ramię skrzydła jest całe czarne. Błona lotna jest czerwona i jest 3 razy grubsza od normalnej błony. U dołu skrzydła, na wyrostkach są ostre szare szpony. Samiec rzadko jednak używa ich do walki. Łapy samca nie należą do długich. Smok ogólnie jest dość krótki. Każda z łap jest zakończona ostrymi szponami bardzo podobnymi do tych na skrzydłach. Smok posiada w rekompensacie za krótkie nogi i tułów bardzo długi i silny ogon. Zakończony jest kilkoma kolcami, które odstają po obu bokach ogona. Kolce są połączone czerwoną błoną, która nie przeszkadza w walce gdy kolce zatapiają się w ciele wroga. Jego łuski są jednak specyficzne. Odstają od ciała co sprawia, że przeciwnik może się poranić. Cechą charakterystyczną smoka jest to, że na jego tylnej prawej łapie znajduje się zrobiony magicznie symbol: głowa pisklęcia, z którego pustych oczodołów i rozwartej w krzyku paszczy wylatuje krew. Otoczone jest to zakrwawionym łańcuchem. Średnica symbolu wynosi 25 cm. Symbol mordercy piskląt. Charakter Aslerder sam w sobie jest swego rodzaju samotnikiem. Nie interesuje się zbytnio życiem innych. Z tego, więc wynika, że nie jest za rozmowny. Żeby z kimś zaczął rozmowę najpierw musi tego kogoś poznać. Czasem jednak po prostu tego nie lubi. Jakie As ma nastawienie do życia? Tu jest właściwie cały problem. Gdyby powiedzieć, że jest zły nie pasowałoby to do jego spokoju. Zachowuje zimną krew kiedy każdy normalny smok wpada w szał. Większość rzeczy wręcz spływa po nim jak po kaczce. Obelgi raczej go nie wzruszą. Nie, nie jest to kolejny Mistrz Ciętej Riposty, który zripostuje wszystkie smoki. Niektóre kwestie woli po prostu przemilczeć. Gdyby stwierdzić, że jest dobry również byłby to błąd. Aslerder nigdy nie wierzył w jakiegoś boga. Nie pomagał także w potrzebie. Czasem torturował. No właśnie, tortury. Aslerder w młodości lubował się w zadawaniu bólu, a skapującą krew swoich ofiar zbierał do naczynia albo po prostu wypijał. Nigdy jednak nie zgwałcił. Czemu? Może dlatego, że jego były ród nie potrzebował nowych smoków. Albo po prostu coś mu nie pozwalało. Tak, Aslerder ma jeszcze sumienie. Nie udało mu się go wytępić i nadal siedzi w umyśle taki dobry duszek. Czasem go to naprawdę denerwuje wprawiając go w złość. Powtarza sobie, że to jego słabość i musi z tym walczyć. Co do życia innych to jest ono dla niego nic nie warte. Jeśli kogoś porwie to chociażby smok był wręcz aniołem on się nad nim nie zlituje. Nie pomoże tu sumienie, nie pomogą też krzyki i piski. Tak, As potrafi być bezlitosny. Smok chyba potrafi kochać. Chyba, bo mimo, że ma aż 1000 lat to nikogo jeszcze nie pokochał. Serce z kamienia? Być może. Na pewno smok byłby dobrym ojcem. Ma wiedzę o świecie bardo dużą. Może wiele nauczyć przyszłe pokolenia. O ile te przeżyłyby w jego towarzystwie... Historia: Pierwsze 100 lat życia Aslerder narodził się w niezbyt znanej i chwalonej smoczej rodzinie. Jego ojciec był czystej krwi smokiem cienia. Okryty złą sławą starał się nauczyć syna swego fachu. Z resztą dość łatwego, bo cóż trudnego w mordowaniu i gwałceniu. Matka była mieszanką smoka czerwonego i czarnego. Nie znał jej zbytnio, ponieważ ojciec nie dopuszczał syna do matki. twierdził, że nie może zadawać się z brudną krwią. Miłość między nimi? Nie miała prawa istnieć. Aslerder jako pisklę spotykał się jednak z matką. Ojciec potrafił zniknąć na kilka dni i nie dawać o sobie znać. Matka nie była aż taką zapaloną morderczynią jak ojciec. Spokojna i łagodna uczyła go o otaczającym go świecie. Przekazywała wiedzę o dobru i złu na świecie. Propagowała neutralną postawę, ponieważ jak powtarzała złoty środek jest najlepszy. Nie krytykowała zajęć ojca. Była po prostu neutralna. Aslerder miał lekkie życie aż ukończył 20 lat. Wtedy ojciec stwierdził, że syn jest na tyle dorosły aby mógł spokojnie uczyć się fachu. Tak, więc teraz Aslerder znikał wraz z ojcem na kilka dni. Pierwsze nauki prowadzili w klatkach. Ojciec opowiadał o tym jak ważne jest aby klatka była wiecznie brudna i aby więźniowie mieli zawsze pod ręką zgniłego pająka czy też szczura. Aslerder spytał się o wodę. Czy może im trochę jej dać. Takiej furii ojca nie widział. Owszem zawsze się wściekał o drobiazg ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. To była nauka, że nie urządza się hotelu dla tych "plugawców". Praktycznie zawsze przy jakimś pytaniu ojciec wydzierał się na niego, a potem gderał na matkę, że zrobiła mu maminsynka. As przeżył lekcje o klatkach. Ojciec nawet zrobił mu egzamin jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać. Ledwo zdał. To by było na tyle gdyby nie fakt, że czekały go dalsze nauki. Ojciec jednak powiedział, że musi podrosnąć do stołu w sali tortur. Aslerder rósł jak na drożdżach. Ponownie trafił pod opiekę matki, ale tym razem ojciec musiał strzelić kazanie przed wyjściem. Aslerder już skończył dzieciństwo i musiał pomagać mamie, która pomagała medykowi. Dużo było rannych smoków i nie raz musieli leczyć więźniów gdyż zbyt poważne rany otrzymali. Przywódca wyraźnie rozkazał aby nie zabijać więźniów. Pretekst był jednak bajecznie prosty: Jeśli wszystkich zabiją to kogo będą torturować? As głównie poił więźniów. Zajmował się tym całe 20 lat. Stuknęła mu 40 i ojciec stwierdził, że jest już wystarczająco duży na kolejne nauki. Tym razem ojciec uczył go o anatomii smoka na żywym więźniu. Zawiązywał jednak pysk porwanemu aby ten się nie darł. Ojciec dokładnie tłumaczył synowi gdzie znajdują się nerwy i gdzie sprawa największy ból. Pokazał mu nawet serce. Wytłumaczył jednak, że nie należy się go ruszać bo "plugawcy" muszą żyć. Pociętego i ledwo żyjącego więźnia kilka razy zabierano do medyka w obecności malca. Wiele razy musieli zmieniać modela. Ojciec znów zrobił mu egzamin. Tym razem Aslerder zdał niemal celująco, ponieważ anatomia go interesowała. Przez kolejne 20 lat pomagał mamie. Tym razem polował dla chorych, więc znacznie odciążył matkę. Czuł się wtedy w niebo wzięty bo nie krzyczała na niego non stop i nawet uśmiechała się do niego. Aslerder naprawdę kochał matkę. Minął czas i miał już 60 lat. W tym wieku inne smoczątka były jeszcze nie duże. As w tym wieku był największym smoczątkiem w tym wieku. Tym razem ojciec zabierał go uczyć jak się torturuje smoki. Brał dorosłego smoka i na podstawie tego co go uczył wcześniej pokazywał jak się odcina kawałki ogonów, wyrywa szpony i zęby oraz wiele innych. Tym razem nie zawiązał lin na pysku porwanego, więc ten darł się, że mało uszy nie popękały. As już wtedy zauważył, że jest jedynym smoczątkiem, które się tak uczy. Ojciec tym razem szkolił go nieco dłużej. Na egzaminie był bardzo wymagający i prawie non stop krzyczał na niego. Smok jednak zdał. Gdy wrócili wybuchła dyskusja. Jej wynikiem była śmierć matki Aslerdera. Ojciec przeprowadził syna do swojej groty. Tam mieli od tej pory spać. Młody był w szoku bo nagle stracił matkę z łap ojca. Dobił do 80. Był uznawany za adepta stada. Został też wysłany do nauczyciela stada. As chodził na te lekcje chociaż większość zasad rodu i tak znał. Nie wiele działo się w jego życiu. Pomagał ojcu w porywaniu i torturach. Chociaż jak torturował to tylko podawał narzędzia. Nieraz ojciec się na niego wydzierał o byle co. Nie było matki, więc darł się na niego. W pełni dorosły w oczach stada stał się w wieku 100 lat. Wtedy także zmienił grotę i przysiągł zemstę na ojcu. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego uczynić póki obaj są w stadzie. Lata 100-200 życia Aslerder przeszedł Ceremonię Adepta, stał się dorosły. Jako dorosły smok został mianowany jednym z oficerów, był dowódcą niewielkiego oddziału wojowników. Dość wysoka ranga, ale mianowany został ze względu na ojca. Ród liczył, że właśnie po nim odziedziczy talent do niszczenia życia innym. As nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Aby mieć szanse na życie w złym stadzie musiał porywać. Szło mu to całkiem dobrze. Zapełniał klatki najszybciej ze stada. Mało dopuszczał się tortur, jakby nie chciał. Z resztą i tak cała pozostała grupa samców przez niemal cały dzień zajmowała salę tortur. Nie było jak się dobrać do swojej ofiary gdy wszystkie stoły zajęte były ofiarami. Aslerder zasłynął jednak jako postrach smocząt. Nie, nie straszyło się nim po nocach niegrzeczne smoczątka. Ród, w którym żył As propagował mordowanie smoczątek. Nikt jednak tego nie robił ze względu na to, że podczas tortur malec szybciej tracił przytomność od dorosłego smoka i nie było "zabawy". Jak to się jednak zaczęło? Że tak młody smok dopuścił się takiej zbrodni? Zaczął w wieku 120 lat. Malec z dobrego rodu zawędrował do jednej z kryjówek Asa. On miał ich dość sporo i kilka było położonych przy granicy. As wtedy był w pobliżu. Wszedł do środka i spojrzał na pisklę. To zaraz cofnęło się pod ścianę przestraszone. Kilka chwil rozmowy i As dowiedział się, że smoczek jest "synem" przywódcy stada. Malec próbował go postraszyć swoim tatą, chociaż As od razu wyczuł, że ten kłamie jak najęty. As nie przejmował się tym. Zabił malca rozłupując mu czaszkę. Pierwsze smocze zabite. Oblizał wtedy ogon smakując krwi. Do dziś pamięta ten smak. Słodka. Zaczął, więc porywać malce. Robił to na tyle dyskretnie, że matki często uznawały, że dzieci zgubiły się w lesie. W końcu ród Asa nie wykazywał zwiększonej aktywności. Nie mówił o tym nikomu i sprawa wydała się dopiero 20 lat po tym jak As zmasakrował już wiele młodych smoków. Dlaczego jednak całe 20 lat? Ponieważ wiele rzeczy znane było tylko przywódcy i na światło dzienne tylko kilka tajemnic odkrywał. Czemu? Zdarzyło się, że w rodzie mordowano nawet swojego brata aby ten nie okazał się lepszy od niego. As musiał działać szybko i skutecznie. Z jednej strony tradycyjne zapychać klatki dorosłymi smokami, a z drugiej smakować krwi malców. Szpiedzy Rodu zauważyli malejącą liczbę piskląt u wroga. Jaja też w dziwny sposób zaczęły znikać. Zaczęto więc sprawdzać życie każdego z porywających smoków. Nikt jednak nie wiedział o co chodzi. Szpiedzy jak zawsze wpychali nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale tym razem ich wzrok zgłębiał dalsze części groty. Nie raz sprawdzali grotę gdy smoka nie było. Grota Asa świeciła pustakami. Zawsze go nie było i jedyne co tam mogli znaleźć to spleśniałe mięso sprzed miesiąca. Do Asa trudno było dotrzeć chociażby przez wzgląd na to, że nie kontaktował się z ojcem i rozmawiali tylko formalnie. Partnerki smok nie miał, więc nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest As podczas tajemniczych wypraw. Klatki dalej były przez niego zapełniane, więc uznano, że robi to kto inny i odpuścili smokowi. Przywódca zwołał 20 lat po tym specjalne zebranie. Zwołał je jednak 5 minut przed jego rozpoczęciem. Dodatkowo zakazano mycia łap od krwi. Aslerder musiał się stawić jako oficer. Zebrało się dość sporo smoków, wszyscy ustawieni w szeregu. Przywódca musiał sprawdzić ich łapy. Wszyscy na szponach mieli krew starszych smoków. Tylko szpony Aslerdera były pokryte jasną, świeżutką i do tego słodką krwią pisklęcia. Przywódca nie wyjawił, że to on i sprawdził dalej wszystkie łapy. Kazał zostać 5 smokom, w tym i Asowi. Każdego po kolei zabierał do osobnej jaskini. As był ostatni. Gdy wszedł Przywódca powiedział mu, że zostaje awansowany, a także, że będzie nosił piętno. Przestrzegł jednak, że jest to magiczne piętno, które ujawnia się tylko w przypadku braku zagrożenia ze strony pobratymców. Gdy As otrzymał symbol Przywódca rozkazał sprawdzić wszystkie kryjówki Asa. Znaleziono zabite smoczątka i stłuczone jaja. As był gorącą krwią. Pragnął krwi i miał wszystko czego dusza zapragnie. Nie istniało wtedy pojęcie dobroć. Nawet zemsta za matkę stała się tylko chęcią zamordowania ojca. Gdy został awansowany za generała miał 140 lat. Nie za dużo. Wtedy zaczęły interesować się nim smoczyce. Wysoko postawiony smok i do tego nie jest taki stary jak reszta. As był najmłodszym z generałów. Większość poprzednich miała po 500 czy 700 lat. Aslerder mógł jedynie torturować i sprawdzać jak sprawują się oficerzy, porywanie od pewnego stopnia stawało się tylko przyjemnością, a nie koniecznością. Jeśli wszystko było w porządku po prostu mówił Przywódcy i zajmował się torturami. Ojciec był z niego dumny chociaż wcale a wcale nie słodzili sobie życia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeden drugiemu skakał do gardeł. Wcale nie było to przyjemne dla Asa codziennie kłócić się z ojcem, ale Przywódca był z tego zadowolony. Drugi ród, ten dobry ród również zauważył znikanie smocząt. Dopiero gdy masowe porywanie piskląt zanikło tak nagle jak się zaczęło dotarło do nich, że to sprawka smoków cienia, a nie ognia. Smoki zaczynały się szykować do wojny. W wieku 160 lat Aslerder został poinformowany tak jak 2 pozostali generałowie, że będą toczyli wojnę z dobrym rodem. As niezbyt się przejął. Ród był bardzo liczny i mało kto mógłby im jakoś poważnie zaszkodzić. As dostał rozkaz przyszykowania zapasów. Tak, więc As, 3 podwładni mu oficerzy i całe 3 odziały zaczęli polować dla wojowników. Drugi generał miał zająć się ewakuacją samic, chorych i piskląt. On i 3 jego oficerzy wraz z oddziałami szykowali kryjówki i umieszczali tam rodziny. Ostatni generał szykował wszystkich samców do walki. Wojna miała nadejść lada dzień. Nie nadchodziła. Szpiedzy donieśli czemu. Dobre smoki sprzymierzyły się ze smokami Ognia. Teraz tworzyły idealną siłę zdolną zniszczyć smoki cienia. Tyle, że smoki cienia nie były chore i nie raz okaleczone. Były też od małego szykowane do mordowania. Wojna nie nadchodziła. Lata lecą. Lata 200-300 200 lat. Tyle skończył, a wojna jeszcze nie wybuchła. As przygotował 5 jaskiń wypchanych po brzegi mięsem. Starczy, na jakieś 30 lat. Dobre smoki zażądały aby w tej wojnie była tylko jedna bitwa. Podały też położenie. Mieli walczyć na Polanie Umarłych. Było to jedno z przeklętych miejsc, których bali się wszyscy. Na tym polu odbiła się bitwa zwana Bitwą Dziesięciu Tysięcy. Smoki Ognia stoczyły tam walkę ze Smokami Lodu. Legenda głosi, że podczas tej walki ziemia rozstąpiła się pod siłą czarów używanych przez smoki i na ziemię wstąpił Demon, który zabił Smoki Lodu. Bitwę nazwano tak przez wzgląd na liczbę zmarłych. Przywódca zgodził się. Smoki cieni wstąpiły pierwsze na pole. Generałowie stanęli na 3 wzgórzach po jednej stronie. Smoki światła swoich postawiły na przeciwległych 3 wzgórzach. Przywódca stał na środkowym wzgórzu. As był na lewym skrzydle. Czarne smoki szykowały się do bitwy. Bitwa miała nadejść wraz ze wschodem słońca. Niebo różowiało wtedy. As przez całą noc ustanawiał ostateczną taktykę. Wszystkie plany A, B i C. Kilka razy wybuchła nawet panika gdy jeden ze smoków powiedział, że widzi ducha. Przywódca uspokoił towarzystwo i pogroził smokom. Ostatecznie zbliżał się wschód, a smoki były niemal gotowe do walki. Czubek słońca zalśnił nad horyzontem. Smoki ruszyły na siebie w morderczym szale. Bitwa się rozpoczęła. Dobre smoki szybki stawały się ranne. Gdyby wtedy stanęli tylko przeciwko nim zwycięstwo mieliby w kieszeni. Nadciągnęły smoki ognia. Słabsze smoki cienia padały raz po raz. Tchórzy się tępiło na polu bitwy. Nawet wtedy okazało się, że stoją oni w szeregach rodu. Jeden pobiegł w stronę Asa. Zaczął go błagać o zrozumienie. Łudził się, że jeśli As jest jednym z młodszych to daruje mu życie. As chwycił go za szyję i podniósł. Wysyczał tylko zdrajca i drugą łapą wyrwał mu serce z mostkiem i 2 żebrami. Smok i tak był pokiereszowany, więc nie było problemu przebić poranioną skórę. As odrzucił truchło. Serce smoka zjadł najzwyczajniej w świecie. Oblizał ubabrane krwią szpony i wpatrywał się dalej w chaos bitwy. Absolutnie nic nie działo się na tyle interesującego aby miał wydać jakiś rozkaz. Oficerzy i tak wydzierali hasła w tym zgiełku. Bitwa wrzała wokół. Wszystko tak jak powinno być. W razie przewagi wroga mieli 2 wyjścia. Z resztą i tak to Przywódca decydował jaki rozkaz ma wydać generał. Właśnie wtedy Przywódca postanowił jednak aby szala przechyliła się na stronę smoków cienia. As wydał rozkaz swoim podwładnym. Smoki wzbiły się w powietrzne, ale w łapach miały wielkie kule zrobione z kamieni, błota i trawy. Kule były zaklęte aby wybuchały przy uderzeniu w ziemię. Smoki zaczęły je zrzucać na smoki ognia. W ten sposób mieli już przewagę gdyż nieraz smok nieźle dostał rozpędzonym kamieniem czy patykiem. Błoto trafiało w oczy szczypiąc i zasłaniając widok. W ten sposób znacznie zwiększyły się szanse cienistych w tej bitwie. Niestety smoki ognia popełniły ten sam błąd. Przyzwały demona ognia. Łudziły się, że dadzą radę nad nim zapanować. Na początku demon niszczył smoki cienia. Nie dawali mu rady. W końcu mieli walczyć ze smokami ognia, a nie z demonem. Przywódca wydał kilka rozkazów. Przegrupowanie. Walka trwała. Ostatecznie demon zabijał wszystkich. Obaj Przywódcy zarządzili odwrót. Dobre smoki zaczęły uciekać. Smoki cienia, a raczej grupa z tyłu, generałowie, paru oficerów i przywódca uciekli. Nie wiadomo było czy demon został zabity przez tych co zostali. Ocaleni ukryli się w jednej z pustych jaskiń. Nastała cisza. Przywódca podliczył ocalałych. Ocalało 3 generałów oraz 5 z 9 oficerów, 40 szpiegów, 33 wojowników. Nie było wśród nich ojca Asa. Oczywiste, więc było, że on nie żyje. Przywódca rozpoczął pracę nad ocalałymi. Szukali zagubionych i dotarli do schronisk z resztą rodu. Szykowali się. As skończył 250 lat życia. Wtedy także stało się coś czego nie zapomni. Demon znów się pojawił. Szpiedzy donieśli także, że wymordował pozostałe rody. Wraz z ilością zabitych rosła jego siła. Był bardzo potężny. Zaatakował gdy Przywódca prowadził naradę z ocalałymi. Wpadł do groty i zaryczał. Nie było mowy o walce. Przywódca zaraz rzucił się na stwora, ale ten zranił go dotkliwie. Kilka smoków odwróciło uwagę demona, a reszta zabrała rannego. Uciekli. Demon jednak nie ruszył za nimi. Poleciał do schroniska. Przywódca mimo próśb wojowników zakazał zarówno generałom jak i oficerom lecieć ewakuować rodziny. Powiedział nawet, że kto poleci ten jest zdrajcą. Zostali tylko generałowie. As przez 30 lat opiekował się z pozostałymi generałami Przywódcą. Smok został raniony w szyję i klatkę piersiową. Male były szanse aby wyzdrowiał. As nie znał się zbyt dobrze na leczeniu. Przywódca powiedział, że to koniec jego rodu i odszedł. Pozostali generałowie pochowali Przywódcę i przysięgli, że odbudują klan. As miał 280 lat. Smoki chciały aby on wraz z nimi to uczynił. Smok wiedział, że to szansa aby przestać. Pierwszy raz obudziło się w nim coś dobrego. Odszedł. Lata 300-400 Samiec został sam. Swoje kroki skierował na pustynię. Dotarł tam dopiero po 20 latach, ponieważ jego ród mieszkał w górach, które ciągnęły się nie miłosiernie długo. Całe 300 lat. Nie żałował swoich czynów. Był świadom, że jego ród nie żyje tak jak rodzina. Szedł wiele dni, czasem leciał. Pewnego dnia gdy napotkał jeziorko napił się wody ile tylko zmieścił i poleciał dalej. Szedł, sam nie wiedział gdzie. Łapy niosły go po zimnym piasku nocą, a skrzydła w dzień. Mało sypiał. Po 4 czy 5 godzin. Pustynia była ogromna. Niestety nie był przyszykowany na taką podróż. Szedł wtedy w dzień zmęczony i spragniony. Parł do przodu. Stracił jednak przytomność. Obudził się w chłodnym miejscu. Tak mu się zdawało. Gdy otworzył oczy był na grzbiecie ogromnego smoka. Ten wylądował przy jednej z oaz. Jednej, z niewielu. Napoił Asa i dał mu jeść. Nie pytał o pochodzenie smoka. Powiedział, że zajmie się nim jeśli ten mu pomoże. As zgodził się na taki układ. Wielki smok zaprowadził go do swojej jaskini. Tak naprawdę smok zbierał zioła w lesie i przenosił je do swojej jamy. Gdy wracał dostrzegł Asa w dole. Smok był medykiem Rodu z pustyni. Aslerder zgodził się na pomoc, więc nosił leki, pożywienie i picie chorym smokom rodu. Smok cieszył się, że znalazł miejsce. Pewnego dnia smoki powiedziały, że się przenoszą. As miał już 330 lat na karku. Zaproponowały mu nawet miejsce. Smok jednak nie chciał być z nimi. Poradzono mu udać się do Dragon Worldu. Zapamiętał jednak przestrogę: "Stąd do nich jest ogromna odległość. Zostaniesz dziadkiem nim tam dotrzesz". As chciał jednak tam dotrzeć. Ruszył, więc w kierunku wskazanym przez smoki. Otrzymał wystarczające wskazówki by tam dotrzeć. Ruszył. Na pustyni nie miał, więcej przygód. Otrzymał mięso od smoków, oraz informacje o oazach. Spokojnie dobił do 400 lat. Nic się wtedy nie wydarzyło. Lata 400-700 Przez 100 lat smok zdążył przebyć leśne gór, pustynię i dotrzeć do krańców śnieżnych gór. Stał wtedy na jednym ze wzgórz. Była tu niska trawa, a śnieg zaczynał sypać. Góry musiał pokonać lotem. Leciał, więc i kolejny czas. Spotkał wtedy śnieżne gryfy. Nawet na harpie. Skąd harpie w górach? Kto tam wie. Kończyły mu się nieraz zapasy i polował na harpie. Coś mięsa, ale gorzej z wodą. Przeszukał niezliczone korytarze grot, dziur i innych wgłębień w poszukiwaniu wody. Ciężko z nią było. Nie znalazł tu także smoków. Niestety w wieku 450 lat napotkał starego znajomego. Pierwsze ślady jego obecności poznał po dnie kałuży wody. Dno zawsze było osmolone. Gdy przeszukiwał już chyba tysięczną grotę dostrzegł te same krwiste ślepia. Czym prędzej wyleciał, jakby wystrzelony z pistoletu. Nic, absolutnie nic nie powstrzymało demona. As nie miał szansy z nim. Demon umiał latać, więc jedynie mógł unikać w niezliczonych korkociągach i piruetach powietrznych. W końcu dostrzegł małą grotę, do której na pewno nie zmieści się demon. Zapikował w dół ku wejściu. Wlatując do środka obtarł skrzydłem o ostry odstając kawałek skały i rozdarł sobie błonę lotną. Demon nie darł rady wejść i odleciał powodując przy okazji lawinę. Nie zasypała jednak wejścia co uratowało Asa. Dostrzegł w głębi jaskini światło. Okazało się, że mieszka tam prastara smoczyca. Uleczyła go, odnowiła jego ciało i zaopiekowała się nim. Opiekowała się jednak tak, że musiała rzucić na Asa urok. Smok został u niej słuchając jej historii o wielu smokach na całe 200 lat. Miał 650 lat gdy coś ocuciło go z jej magii. Kiedyś kazała mu zrobić kolejną rzecz. Jakby był u niej na posyłki. Znalazł swoją starą torbę. Wróciła mu pamięć. Musiał uciekać. Pierwsza sensowna myśl od 200 lat. Wyleciał z jej groty. Musiał przemierzać świat dalej. Skończył 700 lat gdy był na granicy Dragon Worldu. Nie zbyt miło wspomina czas bycia u niej. Wszystkie jej historie powiększyły jego zasób wiedzy. Nieco się martwi, że aż tyle czasu. Lata 700-800 Smok przybył do Dragon Worldu, ale nie ukazywał swojej obecności. Smoki pustyni zachwalały ten kraj jako mlekiem i miodem płynący. Gdy przybył As spływał krwią. Klan Cienia rządził tymi ziemiami. Dla Asa nie była to zbyt dobra wiadomość. Przez całe 90 lat chował się. Wyszedł na ziemie Dragon Worldu dowiedzieć się co się dzieje dopiero gdy zauważył Suwerena. Zainteresował się sprawami tego świata. Dowiedział się o klanach i historii tego świata. Był świadkiem niemal każdej walki z Suwerenem. Aż zatrzymał się czas. Film mu się urwał, aż świat znów ruszył do przodu. Zauważywszy, że znów się nic nie dzieje. Smok przestał się ujawniać. Żył w jakiejś małej jaskini na uboczu i polował z dala od innych smoków. Skutecznie maskował ślady swojego działania. Miał wprawę po sprawie ze smoczątkami. Zmienił się przez tą ogromną podróż. Jedynym śladem po poprzednim życiu był magiczny symbol na tylnej łapie. Wszelkie zadrapania zostały usunięte przez prastarą czarodziejkę. Na czas kataklizmu chował się w grocie. Nie raz obserwował jak demosmok niszczy wszystko. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tej istocie. W sumie bardzo mało. Wszystko jednak prawie się skończyło. Demon zniknął chociaż nadal nie jest tak jak było. Smok postanowił się ujawnić. Przecież przez 100 lat teoretycznie zamieszkiwał tę krainę. Kataklizm Samiec przybywszy do krainy tułał się po jej terenach nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć. Błądziłby i do dzisiaj gdyby nie Zwiastun. Smoczyca należąca do jednego z rodów przez jakiś czas była jego towarzyszką. Samiec nie wiedząc co począć żył u jej boku obserwując świat. Zwiastun zaszła w ciążę, a on stał się ojcem dwojga piskląt. Chcąc nie chcąc zajął się ich wychowywaniem. W tym czasie matka jego dzieci zaginęła. Aslerder nie wiele postanowił dołączyć do jednego z rodów. W końcu powinien coś ze sobą zrobić. Wybór padł na Piekielnych. W czasie pobytu w rodzie samiec wychował dzieci na silne i zwinne smoki. Czas mijał i dłużył się smokowi. Ten nie czekał, aż coś się wydarzy. Odszedł zostawiając wszystkich bez powiadomienia. Przełom między Kataklizmem, a Tchnieniem Nowego Brzasku Smok znów rozpoczął tułaczkę po świecie. Pobyt w krainie mu się znudził. Nie miał co robić i odleciał przed siebie. Tym razem skierował się w kierunku dawnych ludzkich siedzib. Podczas podróży niewiele się działo. Ludzkie miasta i wsie pojawiały się przed smokiem tylko po to aby zniknąć za nim. Ciemne ubarwienie łusek sprawiło, że samiec był nie widoczny w nocy. Sypiał, więc w dzień aby lecieć w świetle księżyca. Zwiedził kawałek świata gdzie widział tylko ludzkie wsie. Gdy zrozumiał, że powinien wracać został schwytany. W nocy zarzucono metalową sieć, której nie mógł zniszczyć ogniem i łapami. Uśpiono go i przewieziono do jednej z ludzkich siedzib. Gdy obudził się postanowił dać do zrozumienia ludziom, że nie łapie się smoków. Mijały dni, tygodnie. Smok znał na pamięć zwyczaje ludzi. Postanowił zaatakować. Ogień zabił wszystkich w okolicy. Czarne jak noc szpony zniszczyły klatkę. Następnym celem był budynek. Długi ogon uderzał w kolumny i ściany. Budowla zaczęła się walić. Ogromne skrzydła zasłoniły ciało smoka. Wzbił się w powietrze i zniszczył wszystko co mu się nawinęło pod ogon. Po kilku dniach żyjące miasto zamieniło się w istną ruinę. Aslerder zadowolony z siebie odleciał w stronę zachodzącego słońca... Kategoria:Smoki